FLORES
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: Todas las mujeres somos capullos en nuestra infancia, en la adolescencia florecemos...todas somos flores y todas somos hermosas a nuestra manera...COMPLETO!
1. Chapter I: mujeres

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Sabaku no temari**

**Palabras: 158**

**Fecha: 27 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para Maria Camila días.**

_MUJERES_

_ONONIS NATRIX_

Hay varias cosas que Sabaku no Temari no soporta: el color rosado, el frió, y el machismo.

El rosado le molesta por que le recuerda a las chicas débiles, tontas y superficiales. Y ella no es ninguna de esas cosas.

El frió la enfada por que esta acostumbrada al calor del desierto y con frió se siente enferma y débil. Y ella no concibe sentirse enferma y débil.

Y por ultimo odia el machismo por que ella sabe que las mujeres son mucho mas fuertes que los hombres, ¿o acaso los hombres soportan los temibles dolores del cólico menstrual o un parto?...claro que no, solo las mujeres pueden soportarlo y por eso son importantes y no deben ser menospreciadas.

Temari puede ser seca y árida como el lugar donde vive, pero dentro de ella hay una flor como en cualquier mujer, una flor exótica y hermosa…temari es como la _ononis natrix…la flor de la arena._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Este es mi primer drabble de temari, ella no es mi personaje favorito pero mis amigos y quienes me conocen y saben que es naruto, dicen que me parezco en todo a temari… ¿pueden imaginarse entonces como soy de fría y feminista?...**

**Bien, estos drabbles van a ser únicamente de las mujeres que hay en naruto…de absolutamente todas las mujeres que han aparecido…**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	2. Chapter II: apariencias

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Yamanaka ino**

**Palabras: 171**

**Fecha: 27 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para Nidia duran.**

_APARIENCIAS_

_NICOTINIA GLUACA_

Aunque muchos no lo crean, ino Yamanaka lleva una vida difícil. Y no por que en su familia se lleve el kekkei genkai de la posesión de mentes, ni por la floristería que les da parte del sustento.

No. La vida de Ino es difícil por que como todo el mundo de la aldea cree que ella es perfecta, ella debe ser perfecta. Debe ser tan hermosa como una reina de belleza como su madre y una ninja tan fuerte como su padre.

Pero a pesar de todo, Ino no es perfecta por mas que lo intente, le duele haber perdido a su mejor amiga, la frustra no haberse convertido en chûnin al primer intento, la pone furiosa que su amor secreto quiera otra…

Y entonces ino se desquita con amargas lágrimas que derrama escondida en su habitación, lágrimas que nunca deja ver…por que ella debe guardar las apariencias de su clan y su familia, por que ella debe ser perfecta a la sociedad y las lagrimas la convierten en imperfecta…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Este es mi segundo drabble; tampoco me agrada demasiado Ino por que me parece muy superficial…pero tengo claro que todos somos imperfectos y tenemos errores y siempre hay una razón para la actitud de las personas. Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	3. Chapter III: sake

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Tsunade**

**Palabras: 160**

**Fecha: 27 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para William días. Mi papa.**

_SAKE_

_ROCIO DE SOL_

Todos lo dicen…todos lo hacen a veces como burla, otras como consejo, otras con seriedad…pero todos los que la conocen se lo han dicho…el sake es malo para ella.

Pero a Tsunade no le interesa, simplemente hace oídos sordos; ella no cree que el sake sea malo, solo le hace las cosa mas fáciles, solo le hace olvidar.

En su vida ha sufrido cosas muy tristes, muchas muertes que la han traumado…por eso el sake es una bendición para ella, por que cuando tiene ganas de olvidarse de su pasado solo debe tomar y eso aleja los recuerdos de su mente.

Pero shizune se lo ha repetido e incluso a botado muchas botellas en un intento de hacerla dejar su alcoholismo, pero tsunade siempre tiene una botella guardada…por que shizune no entiende, nadie entiende por lo que ha tenido que pasar…por eso ella esta determinada a ser alcohólica…esta determinada a poder olvidar…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Tercer capitulo!!**

**Tsunade si me agrada, y entiendo su adicción al sake…quede algo traumada cuando leí su pasado en el manga y cuando lo vi en el anime, es duro para ella las muertes que ha atravesado y además creo que también le resulta muy duro ver como la historia de su equipo se repite con sakura, naruto y sasuke…el alcohol ayuda mucho, aunque también es un veneno…**

**OK…NO DEBEN TOMAR!**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	4. Chapter IV: feliz

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Matsuri**

**Palabras: 222**

**Fecha: 27 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para Laura Bayer.**

_FELIZ_

_AVE DEL PARAISO_

Matsuri es feliz…o al menos eso piensan todos en Suna. Ella esta siempre ocupada con los deberes que le asigna el kazekage, o entrenando o en alguna misión dentro o fuera de la aldea. Ella siempre parece feliz cuando los demás la miran y cuando no…es otra cosa…

Matsuri siempre ha sido una chica dulce y amable, respetuosa y dedicada a su carrera ninja…pero ella no es enteramente feliz…por que a ella le falta algo…le falta la mitad del alma…a matsuri le falta felicidad.

Ella siempre lo ha sabido, desde que era adolescente lo ha sabido…lo único que le falta para ser enteramente feliz es una persona que le ame de verdad…una persona que comparta su vida, una persona con quien contar y con quién poder reír y llorar…

Matsuri quiere ser feliz con el amor de vida…y su corazón ya ha elegido…el problema esta en que la persona a quien ella ama comparte el alma con un demonio… ¿podría ella compartir su alma con un demonio y un kage frió y seco?...claro que si…por que ella quiere ser feliz…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nunca me agrado matsuri demasiado, pero ella aparece en el anime y el manga y es mas que evidente que esta enamorada de gaara…así que con este drabble le hago el honor…jeje (tan modesta yo…cierto?...n.ñ)u**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	5. Chapter V: anhelos

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Moegi**

**Palabras: **

**Fecha: 28 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para **

_ANHELOS_

_LANTANA CAMARA_

Ella es aun pequeña y lo sabe…ella aun es un capullo y lo sabe, pero aun así como los capullos anhelan con florecer, ella anhela con enamorarse y con ser una gran ninja…Moegi sabe que aun es una niñita…que a sus trece años aun le faltan muchas cosas por vivir…solo le basta con mirar a los ninjas que una vez hace años fueron gennins…solo le basta con mirar a naruto-nii san y a sakura-san…ellos ahora son jônins y también a ellos les falta mucho camino por recorrer, ella ha visto desde una perspectiva inocente las travesías duras que han tenido que afrontar, la madurez tanto física como sicológica que han debido adquirir…ella ha visto que no es nada fácil…

Pero a moegi eso no le importa, ella sabia a lo que se enfrentaba cuando ingreso a la academia, ella estaba conciente de que el camino era arduo y complicado, pero eso es lo que ella sueña hacer con su vida…es por eso que moegi anhela con crecer por que quiere vivir lo que debe…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Moegi es linda…pero definitivamente es una cría solamente, le falta mucho por aprender al igual que konohamaru y udon…pero me gusta hacer estos drabbles…jeje REVIEWS!! **

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	6. Chapter VI: papel

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Konan**

**Fecha: 28 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para itoshiiko-chan**

_PAPEL_

_BORAGO OFICINALLIS_

Konan es una mujer impredecible, cambiante y moldeable como lo es el papel, pálida e impasible cuando esta en blanco, un mar se pensamientos y sentires cuando la escriben, una basura cuando la desechan, Konan es simplemente un objeto, un arma para todos, una habilidad necesaria pero no imprescindible…Konan es papel.

Pero Konan sigue siendo humana, a pesar de todo Konan sigue siendo una mujer…y como humana tiene sentimientos y piensa en sus prolongados silencios…ella sabe que tiene derecho a soñar como una chica y creer es romances como los de las novelas, ella sabe que puede sentirse triste como las poesías góticas que lee, ella sabe que puede enojarse como lo hacen los hombres violentos de las historias policiacas, pero hay una cosa que ella sabe que no puede hacer nunca a pesar de todo…y eso es mostrar lo que siente; claro…ella _tiene el derecho…_pero no _puede hacerlo…_por que eso implicaría llorar por la amargura retenida y las lagrimas la mojarían y ella no se puede mojar, por que ella es papel.

Konan sufre…pero nadie lo sabe por que a nadie se lo demuestra, por que ella esta para ser escrita, ella es un papel en blanco, ligero y sin importancia…ella es simplemente algo que mira la vida pasar…solo mira…como lo hace el papel.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Personalmente adoro a Konan por ser la única chica de akatsuki y sacar la cara delante del mundo de machistas ¬¬…pero el punto es que siempre parece melancólica y se identifica con el papel, voy a hacer mas de ella…me encanto hacerlo y espero sus reviews.**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	7. chapter VII: salvajismo

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Hana Inuzuka **

**Fecha: 18 de mayo de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: Para shinjin-sensei.**

**Palabras: 182**

_SALVAJISMO_

_NYMPHEA FLAVA_

Hana Inuzuka es una chica, contrario a lo que piensen los demás sobre su aspecto y su actitud. A ella no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que diga la gente, por que la gente no sabe nada de ella. A Hana le encantan las flores, los dulces y las palabras bellas como a cualquier mujer; sonríe con amabilidad, acaricia con afecto y anhela con el amor como cualquier chica, pero pocos lo saben…a pocos le interesa.

Todos los ninjas y kunoichis, su clan y los civiles miran a Hana como una poderosa ninja y veterinaria heredera de clan Inuzuka, una feroz combatiente y una impulsiva enemiga, tal y como debe ser una mujer ninja de su clan. Junto con su compañero canino: Haimaru Sankyodai da a relucir su nombre y lo que significa ser una Inuzuka…pero ella no es solo combate, armas y ninjas. Ella es mujer…

Hana Inuzuka no es solo salvajismo como algunos creen, ella es una chica y a pesar de su aspecto animal, ella guarda en su interior la ocasión de ser toda una dama…toda una chica normal…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wee!! Me gusto como me quedó este drabble, Hana es linda lo saben?, quería dar a entender el punto de vista de una gran ninja y veterinaria…**

**Espero que les haya gustado…!! REVIEWS!!Z**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	8. Chapter VIII: explosión

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Anko Mitarashi**

**Palabras: 226**

**Fecha: 28 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para tomoyo-chan.**

_EXPLOSION_

_TRADESCANTIA VIRGINIANA_

Anko está orgullosa de decir que es una kunoichi de elite, está orgullosa de demostrar que es una chica inteligente, y aun más de que es una mujer hermosa y deseable. Pero de lo que Mitarashi Anko está más orgullosa es de admitir que ella es una explosión…

Ella fue elegida por Orochimaru para se su aprendiz y aunque resultó ser un traidor a la villa, ella sabe que la escogió por que ella tenia un temperamento fuerte, intenso, explosivo…

Anko ha participado en muchísimas misiones peligrosas: tanto de espionaje, como de rastreo, de asesinato y recolección, de infiltración y hasta misiones diplomáticas y ella sabe comportarse a la altura de las situaciones. Sin embargo sus compañeros de equipo saben que no es una buena idea hacerla enojar o irritar, por que Anko puede estar delante de un rey o un Kage, pero ella es una bomba de temperamento, ella es explosión…

Anko ha tenido muchos novios y con todos a terminado mal, no por infidelidades, no por celos, no por disputas o por su trabajo como ninja. Ella sabe que nadie es capaz de seguir su ritmo, por que ella es pasional cuando está enamorada, es iracunda cuando la enfadan, es misterio cuando lo desea, es violencia cuando la provocan, pero por sobretodo ella es, ha sido y siempre será una explosión de inmensa magnitud…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ay la verdad me agradó mucho Anko cuando fue la supervisora de la segunda etapa de los exámenes chûnin, es acelerada e intensa…espero que los hayan disfrutado**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	9. Chapter IX: ondas

Disclai mer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Kin**

**Palabras: **

**Fecha: junio 10 de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para hime-chan**

_ONDAS_

_PRONUS AMYGDALUS_

Ella es en todo el sentido de la palabra un kunoichi: un arma mortal, inalcanzable y letal. Ella es una ninja del sonido. Ella es kin. Ella fue criada en una familia humilde pero decididamente machista, donde no valía lo que pensaba ni lo que hacía, por lo que su pensamiento siempre fue de odio hacia los hombres y sin embargo les obedecía ciegamente.

Kin sabe que es hermosa, pero también sabe que los hombres nunca se le acercan por dos motivos que en ocasiones la hacen sentir bien y en otras la irrita. Ella es una planta carnívora, tal y como deben ser las kunoichi; por lo que aunque ciertamente es atractiva es una onda de peligro inminente. Y además ella es compañera de los dos hombres más celosos de la aldea del sonido. Como si eso ayudara en algo…

Kin es una onda. Una como las que se forman en el agua cuando algo perturba la apacibilidad de la superficie, ella es una onda de agua por que cuando algo la perturba su reacción es suave pero se expande y explota. Kin es también una onda de luz: ligera, rápida y sagaz; cuando ella no desea ser vista no es más que un borrón de luz, como una estrella fugaz. Pero Kin se parece a una onda de sonido en todo: silenciosa cuando se encuentra tranquila. De frecuencia baja y poca resonancia. Pero cuando se enfada kin es una onda de sonido que provoca pavor por el estruendo y aturde con solo una expansión.

Así como el sonido es rápido, veloz e indestructible. Kin es una kunoichi de cuidado…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aunque no me gustó este drabble como otro, pienso que quedo bien. Me gustan los capítulos donde los del sonido aparecen. Aunque me da coraje por que son perros de orochigay…¬¬. En todo caso, uno de las mejores batallas del examen chûnin es la shikamaru y kin. Aunque (xD) ella pierde de una manera desastrosa. Jeje **

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	10. Chapter X: perfeccion

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Hanabi**

**Fecha: 28 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para Haruki-kun**

_PERFECCION_

_JAZMIN AZUL_

Nacer en la honorable y ancestral familia de los Hyûga de la rama del souke es un reto y un honor muy grandes, más si eres hija del líder del clan y futura heredera después de tu hermana mayor. Hanabi es todo lo que se espera de una hija de Hiashi Hyûga: es hermosa como una flor, delicada como un pétalo de jazmín, pero también es fiera y fuerte como una buena ninja. Hanabi es _perfecta._

Ella sonríe mucho en su casa. Sonríe cuando su madre la consiente, sonríe cuando su padre la felicita, sonríe cuando su primo la reverencia, sonríe cuando su hermana la mira cuando entrena. Y aunque sus sonrisas sean imperceptibles para muchos, ella rebosa de alegría por que ama ser _perfecta, _tal y como esperan de ella.

Pero Hanabi es una niña, pequeña, frágil, inexperta y soñadora. Ella puede entrenar muchísimo en casa con su padre, su primo y su hermana, pero ella no sabe enfrentarse al trabajo en equipo ni a una misión. Ella puede leer mucho sobre la vida ninja pero no sabe realmente lo que es eso, por que ella vive en una cajita de cristal construida por su padre.

Y aunque Hanabi sea la perfecta heredera del Souke del clan Hyûga, ella desearía ser una ninja normal, para poder ser tan solo ella y no _perfecta…_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A mi me cayo bastante mal la niñata esa cuando la vi por vez primera en los exámenes chûnin. Pero hay que tras fondear en la vida de cada uno y aquí esta mi reflexión.**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	11. Chapter XI: rojo

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Kurenai**

**Palabras: **

**Fecha: 28 de abril de 2008**

**Dedicatoria: para **

_ROJO_

_MALVAVISCUS DRUMMONDIL_

Hay bastantes palabras que los hombres de la aldea de konohagukare emplearían para describir a Yuhi Kurenai. Sus enemigos podrían decir otras, sus ex novios otras y su familia otras más. Pero casi todos coinciden que Kurenai se reúne en una sola palabra y a la vez en todo lo que esta conlleva: Rojo. Yuhi Kurenai es rojo.

Es rojo por que es su color favorito. Es rojo por que sus ojos son de ese matiz carmín. Es rojo por que ella es pasión, sangre, venganza y dolor. Es rojo por que siempre viste de ese color. Es rojo por que las frutillas son de ese color y ella puede ser tan dulce y apetecible como las frutillas. Es rojo por que cuando se enfada la sangre corre y la sangre es roja. Es roja por que su mundo es del color de la vivacidad.

Pero el color de Kurenai y ella misma es simplemente rojo por una razón tan enorme y secreta que solo en la aldea la conocen dos personas, y es por que las rosas, los claveles y los jazmines de Virginia son rojos y tienen el significado mas importante para ella.

Ella lo recuerda con un delicado sonrojo, la primera vez que conoció al amor de su vida, el llevaba flores al cementerio y ella lloraba a su hermano muerto, él la vio y le regalo un clavel rojo. Pasado el tiempo se enamoraron y a su primera cita el llevó jazmines rojos. Y cuando el le pidió que se casaran cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada el le regaló rosas rojas.

Kurenai sabe que su color es rojo por la flores que él le regalo en su vida y por la sangre que él derramó por ella y por su hijo Ella es rojo por Sarutobi Asuma.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh dios que trauma!. Mi pareja favorita en naruto –de hecho la única- y se muere asuma!! Que horror, lloré leyendo el manga, llore mas viendo como Kurenai-san le lloraba y aun mas cuando la vi embarazada. **

** Este es un tributo al difunto Asuma Sarutobi. Que descanse en paz. T.T**

** Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	12. chapter XII: sonrisa

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Shizune**

**Palabras: 290**

_SONRISA_

_EUPHORBIA HELIOSCOPIA_

Shizune es una mujer amable, paciente y conciliadora. Cada mañana se despierta y se levanta regalándole una enorme sonrisa al sol y a la nueva aurora. Lo primero que ella piensa cuando se levanta es en su familia muerta, especialmente en su tío Dan y eso la lleva en un sencillo hilo de pensamiento hacia su sensei, Tsunade. Ella le quiere muchísimo por varias razones. Por que ella le cuidó aun después de la muerte de Dan, por que le enseñó mucho y por que la hizo participe de su vida como a nadie.

Luego de sonreír al mundo por los que han muerto, por los que morirían y por los que viven, se levanta y se arregla, siempre con una sonrisa. Después comienza su día, saludando a todos los que se encuentra y obedeciendo cada capricho de Tsunade.

Y siempre todos la ven con una sonrisa y creen que ella siempre está bien. Error. Todos siempre cometen ese error garrafal. Shizune _no _siempre está feliz, no siempre todo sucede como ella quisiese. Pero nunca nadie lo nota, por que ella siempre anda con una radiante sonrisa.

¿Acaso las sonrisas siempre son de felicidad? No, claro que no. Hay sonrisas de melancolía, de maldad, pícaras, de añoranza…pero por sobre todo hay sonrisas falsas.

Shizune sonríe por que no le gusta preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, ella cree que es capaz de sobrellevarlos todos ella sola. Pero se equivoca y aunque este recordando el momento de la muerte de sus padres, de Dan o de su antiguo novio ella siempre sonríe, pero esa sonrisa es de tristeza…no siempre Shizune es tan transparente como todos creen, por que al fin y al cabo ella sigue siendo un ser humano…y también siente…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Este drabble está dedicado especialmente a Asamiya Tomoyo-san, o Elliliana. Ella es igualita a Shizune-san y lo hice no basada en ella pero por su pedido expreso. **

**Espero que les haya gustado…n.n**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_Dejen reviews!!_


	13. Chapter XIII: armas

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Tenten**

**Palabras: **

_ARMAS _

_OPHRYS FUSCA_

La aldea oculta de la hoja es la cuna de un sin número de kunoichis de impresionante desempeño y admirable belleza. En cada rama de las artes ninja y de cada honorable clan surgen mujeres dispuestas a defender a su villa y a morir por ella.

Flores hay muchas, una por cada kunoichi en la aldea de la hoja, que es el inmenso jardín que las contiene. Y entre estas se encuentra una que sobresale junto con otras. Una flor que parece delicada y frágil a simple vista y dentro de su capullo guarda el poder de la agresividad artística.

Esta maravilla de la naturaleza deslumbra por su hermosura y poder. Por que sabe como hacer relucir el hecho de ser mujer y lo lleva con honores merecidos. Por que su imperturbable determinación la lleva siempre a estar al frente y su desempeño en batalla le dan el reconocimiento digno de una soldado.

Ella tiene metas, sueños, ambiciones y jamás se ha detenido para alcanzarlas. Y sin embargo aun conserva intacta esa inocencia y esa pureza en su interior que la hace ver como la flor valiosa que es.

Las armas siempre han sido su pasión y su orgullo. El poder manejarlas como nadie la hace sentir importante y diferente, y a ella le agrada sentirse sobresaliente. Ella sabe con certeza que es como una _ophrys fusca _una flor tan delicada como mortal y fuerte.

Y esta orgullosa de serlo por que las mujeres ninja tienen que ser fuertes y hermosas para sobrevivir…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aunque esta frase es de sakura, me gusto implementarla con Tenten. Es de los personajes femeninos que mas me agradan por que son muy firmes. Además esta enamorada de Neji y el de ella. Sólo son muy orgullosos para decírselo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y analicen un poco…**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_


	14. Chapter XIV: gritos

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Karin**

**Palabras: 369**

_GRITOS_

_AMAPOLA_

En el equipo Hebi o Taka –como prefieran- nunca ha habido un día en total tranquilidad y silencio. A Sasuke Uchiha, su líder le gusta el silencio por que nunca tiene nada que decir y compartir hacia sus compañeros fuera de lo usual: órdenes y regaños. Después de todo ellos no son nadie par él como para tener que contarles nada. No hay lazos.

A Suigetsu le gusta el silencio por que si nadie dice nada no hay por que romperlo con trivialidades y a Juugo le gusta el silencio por que de esa manera no hay forma de que pueda descontrolarse.

Pero la única mujer del equipo parece no compartir esos pensamientos. A ella en cambio le gusta la música, el ruido, las fiestas, los gritos y ciertamente eso hace parte de ella en todo momento.

Ella exclama cuando nota algo fuera de lugar o cuando presiente un chakra enemigo. Grita cuando desea llamar la atención de Sasuke aunque sabe con cierta certeza melancólica que el nunca le va a prestar atención, por que en _ese _sentido, él le _pertenece _a alguien más. Ella brama cuando Suigetsu la saca de quicio y hace un ruido tremendo cuando intenta golpearlo en vano, por que el simplemente se convierte en agua.

Su voz tiene un timbre agudo que expone en todo su potencial cuando esta intimando con un hombre. Eso desespera de sobremanera a Suigetsu, irrita a Sasuke y descontrola a Juugo. No hay peor cosa para ellos que encontrarse en un hotel y escuchar sus gritos en la habitación contigua toda la noche, hasta en ocasiones los demás clientes se quejan y eso es vergonzoso. Pero a karin no le importa.

Ella siente que al gritar, todas esas emociones contenidas, tanto buenas como negativas se expresan y la dejan mas tranquila. Al gritar cualquier insulto o una noticia o al tener sexo con cualquier tipo ella siente que la frustración de que sasuke no la quiera, o la rabia de sentirse débil o inútil y la tristeza que siente al saber que hay _otra _en la vida de el pelinegro la abandonan. Al gritar ella descarga todo lo que la atormenta y la deja vacía….vacía como una cáscara hueca…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yo soy una de las anti-fan de Karin-zorra más grandes que existen. No hay mujer que peor me caiga que ella en todo el mundo. Como dicen coloquialmente "me cae al hígado" y es que no es para menos… ¿o no?**

**El drabble lo hice más por obligación, prometí que haría uno de cada mujer y aunque muchos lo duden, ella es mujer. Además lo hice un poco hiriente para ella. Me divertí haciéndolo.**

**Espero que las anti-fans de ella me dejen reviews…jeje**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_


	15. Chapter xv: pureza

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Hinata**

**Palabras: 282**

_PUREZA_

_CHICHORIUM INTYBUS_

El papel es blanco, el marfil es blanco, las nubes son blancas y también lo son los lirios…todos ellos tienen en común el color de la paz y la pureza, el color madre de todos los demás que es tan perfecto y a la vez insípido…blanco es este color…

El blanco simboliza pureza y castidad y en la aldea oculta de la hoja existe una flor tan perfecta en cuestiones de pureza que hasta los vestidos blancos palidecen ante ella. Esta mujer con su pálida piel y sus níveos ojos que todo lo ven, tal y como una diosa, ha sabido mostrar lo que es…

Nacida en una noble familia, de reglas y protocolos, donde jamás fue apreciada, donde no era más importante que un bonito adorno frágil en un rincón oscuro, opacando su belleza durante años por su falta de iniciativa y su porte tímido, es un capullo de los que mas tardó en florecer…

Y sin embargo no hay flor que no se abra en toda su magnificencia ante el mundo con sus colores esplendorosos y sus pétalos juveniles y esta flor de pureza no es la excepción. Y aunque debió sufrir y llorar para entender que nunca debió haber dejado que la menospreciasen y que tenía que forjarse su propia vida y sus sueños y metas, ahora ella brilla con su luz blanca…

Pero nunca dejó de ser _chichorium intybus, _la flor de la pureza, por que a pesar de hacer madurado, también supo entender que no podía cambiar lo que ella era en su interior, y al fin y al cabo eso era lo que les gustaba a los demás…que fuese solo ella misma, que fuese solo…Hyûga Hinata…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Weee!! Regresé gente!!**

**Aquí les traigo el drabble de Hinata que creo, era uno de los mas esperados…quise mostrara es parte linda que la caracteriza y bueno…**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_


	16. Chapter XVI: lágrimas

_**isclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Sakura**

**Palabras: **

_LAGRIMAS_

_GLADIOLO ITALICUS_

Las personas tienen formas de demostrar sus sentimientos más fuertes con lágrimas. Por que hay que saber que no solo existen las lágrimas de tristeza…estas son la sangre del alma, lo que corre por nuestro interior y que nos permite deshacernos de todas aquellas cosas que nos queman como ácido por dentro.

La joven que tiene por nombre _flor de konoha_, por su cabello y su belleza es el claro y vivo ejemplo de esto…ella sabe que es tener sentimientos fuertes por que en su vida ha tenido uno tranquilo, ella sabe que manejar una gran felicidad o una desastrosa tristeza es casi imposible para ella, por más ninja que sea…

Ella sabe diferenciar entre cada tipo de lágrimas que existen por que ella las ha derramado todas, como si no tuviera mas en si misma. Cualquiera esperaría quedar seco cuando se ha llorado contra todos los pronósticos durante toda vida por todos…y es que no se debe a ser débil, por que ella simplemente no lo es, es su manera de desfogarse de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, que no es fácil.

Sakura Haruno sabe que es llorar de felicidad, cuando descubrió que sasuke-kun estaba vivo en el puente naruto del país de la Ola después de tan enorme ataque y cuando naruto despertó después de aquel angustiante coma de dos días después de haberse batido a muerte contra el pelinegro…

Ella también sabe que es llorar de rabia, y lo hace sin poder evitarlo cada vez que se siente débil o la impotencia la ataca, como cuando miraba a naruto entrenar su control del chakra del viento y ella no era más que una _molestia _sin poder hacer nada de valor…

También, y quizás es la mas frecuente, ella sabe como se llora de profunda tristeza, cuando sasuke la dejo allí tirada en aquella banca de concreto, cuando su madre murió, cuando Chiyo murió, cuando Tsunade murió…y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…por que simplemente era muy débil para hacer algo…

Sakura se levanta cada día con la firme determinación de poder mejorar para poder algún día poder ser una buena kunoichi y no llorar más…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mi personaje favorita!! A pesar de que kishimoto-sensei no la trate muy bien ¬¬, su volubilidad y maleabilidad la hacen tan humana y perfecta!! La adoro…!!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo…jeje**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_


	17. Chapter XVII: Maternidad

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Kushina**

**Palabras: 300**

_CANNA INDICA_

_KUSHINA UZUMAKI_

_MATERNIDAD_

Uzumaki Kushina estaba radiante el día en que, al despertarse en el hospital producto de un desmayo en medio de un fuerte entrenamiento, le anunciaron que sería madre. Realmente no había mujer en todo el mundo que se sintiera más bendecida y llena de gracia que ella en ese momento.

Y es que era un suceso perfecto, ubicado en un momento perfecto…tenía 27 años de edad y su rango ninja era de ANBU después de 14 años de entrenamiento como kunoichi. Estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada del mejor ninja de konoha, próximo a convertirse en el Yondaime Hokage y que además le amaba igual, tenían dos sannin como posibles padrinos del bebé y un futuro hermoso por delante.

Imposible más perfecto.

Por lo que al enterarse, y sin esperar autorización de su médico, salio del hospital en la bata rudimentaria y corrió por la aldea hasta la torre del hokage, donde su amado estaba firmando algunos papeles.

Minato Namikaze, el genio del país del fuego, futuro Kage y rayo amarillo de la hoja, recibió la noticia de manera tan rápida que se desmayó de la sorpresa y debieron reanimarlo con alcohol. Kushina danzaba de un lado a otro en presencia del anciano Sandaime que lucía muy contento.

Para la pareja de jóvenes ninja, los nueve meses de gestación fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Con los antojos, cambios de humor y discusiones sin sentido y con la conciencia de que habían formado un pequeño bebé que llenaría sus vidas de luz y que uniría aun más sus lazos para formar una familia, se sentía por las nubes.

Y aunque ellos no sabían que les deparaba el destino, totalmente despiadado y cruel, al momento del nacimiento del pequeño Naruto, anhelaban el día con desespero, felices de poder experimentar la _maternidad…_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me siento un poco miserable por hacer un drabble de kushina-sama… ¡es tan triste! Kishimoto fue muy cruel con naruto-kun, aunque la historia tiene vida por el hecho de ser huérfano. No obstante lloré cuando vi en el manga la parte donde ellos salían…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Bueno… JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato, _

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_


	18. Chapter XVIII: Falsedad

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**Recomendaciones para la lectura:**

**-Si eres anti-sakura…mejor te sales…no te va a gusta nada…**

**-Los diálogos van entre guiones (–sakura haruno-)**

**-Los pensamientos van entre comillas ("sakura haruno")**

**-Las ironías, sarcasmos o nombres especiales van en cursiva (**_**sakura haruno)**_

**-cambio de escena (0000000000000000) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Personaje: Mikoto**

**Palabras: 319**

_FANSY LUNA NEGRA_

_MIKOTO UCHIHA_

_FALSEDAD_

Los Uchiha son el clan más fuerte de la aldea de hoja junto con los Hyûga, y sus Dôjutsu los hacen poderosos y aterradores. El clan, como todos, tiene unas normas para mantener las apariencias, de esa forma, no hay posibilidad de sabotajes.

Una de ellas son los matrimonios entre los miembros de mas alcurnia y poder ninja en el clan. De esa manera se mantiene el linaje y es posible engendrar nuevos uchiha con el sharingan legendario. Sin embargo resulta desolador para algunos hombres y mujeres estas medidas, ya que en algunos casos, terminan enamorándose.

Y el amor no es un sentimiento aceptado en los uchiha. Y eso Mikoto Uchiha lo sabe muy bien. Nacida de la segunda rama del clan, de linaje feudal por parte de su madre y ninja por su padre, fue instruida como kunoichi cuando no quería hacerlo y fue obligada a contraer nupcias con un hombre con el que apenas había hablado un par de veces. Nunca conoció nada más allá de los límites de la aldea, ni pudo experimentar las mieles del amor de la juventud.

Y aunque se sintió enteramente feliz cuando nació su primer pequeño, Itachi y después el segundo, sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse mortificada por sus pusilánimes decisiones, por no haber opuesto resistencia –aun sabiendo que no serviría-, por no haber intentado buscar su felicidad y ser libre…todos los días de su vida se lamentó por ser tan ingenua, estúpida y _falsa._

Y en los últimos momentos de su vida, mientras observaba horrorizada como el cuerpo de su esposo caía inerte a manos de su hijo mayor y el orgullo de su alma, Itachi uchiha, obviamente por órdenes de los altos mandos de konoha, se arrepintió de todo…

Por que quizás si hubiese sido más valiente, todo aquello se habría evitado…pero ahora ya no tenía importancia, su vida se iba a acabar, su vida que era una _falsedad._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A mí nunca me cayó mal Mikoto, pero uno se pregunta que siendo tan buena madre y persona como se supone que era ¿estaba enamorada del estoico de Fugaku? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con toda esa revuelta que ponía en peligro la vida de sus hijos?**

**Les dejo la duda…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**JA NE!-**

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Objetos putrefactos? ¿Kunais, shurikens, agujas o katanazos?_

_Todo eso se recibe además de comentarios, quejas, intentos de asesinato,_

_Sugerencias, porrazos, pedidos, alabanzas o chiflidos…_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!!_


	19. Agradecimientos ::

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente T.T), sino a Masashi kishimoto-sensei y yo hago los fics sin ánimo de lucro solamente para mi diversión y la de mis lectores…n.n**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno señoritas...terminé de hacer los drabbles de todas las chicas de naruto...este cierre es para agradecerles sus hermosos reviews, de verdad me hicieron una mujer feliz :)

Espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...me diverti escribiéndolos...y recuerden que todo es sin animo de lucro y que Naruto no me pertenece...

Entonces voy a Colocar msi sentidas gracias con nombres propios:

**-Dark Angel y CIA.**

**-AlexaVenuz**

**-Erihiwatari5**

**-jilly-chan**

**-Anika-san**

**-Kohaku-san!!**

**-Silent movie-san!!**

**-Huuja.ten**

**-Diana sakura Hruno**

**-Azumi hyuga**

**-vistoria**

**-marieta88**

**-michelitaw**

De nuevo _**Muchisimas gracias a todas por los reviews**_...les debo mi felicidad.

**_...DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!_**

Y por favor, lean mis otros fics, yo se que les gustaría _**capadocia **_y_** aprendiendoa vivir!**__**!!**_

* * *

_**ATT: Lady Arakawa...**_

_** Kuroi Hime**_


End file.
